


Secrets Don't Make Friends

by ragewerthers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, Daichi just needs some reassurances, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, KuroDai Week 2019, Kuroo is more than happy to help, M/M, Tickling, flangst, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 14:16:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18740725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragewerthers/pseuds/ragewerthers
Summary: Something is wrong with Daichi and Kuroo is going to get to the bottom of this no matter what it takes!





	Secrets Don't Make Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece a wrote for day one of KuroDai 2019, the prompt being 'secrets/confessions'. I wanted a little bit of angst and a whole bunch of fluff and I hope that whoever reads this can find enjoyment in it as well!
> 
> You can also find me at ragewerther.tumblr.com
> 
> Happy reading! :D

Something wasn’t right.

Kuroo couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but… there was something  _ wrong _ with the picture in front of him.

It was early morning in his and Daichi’s shared apartment, both men just starting to get their day going before classes called for them.

Kuroo had been starting on his second cup of coffee when he heard movement from their bedroom and then the former Karasuno Captain made his way into their kitchen.

And now things were  _ wrong. _

Kuroo narrowed his eyes slightly as he sipped at his coffee, trying to figure out what it was that was bothering him.

Daichi looked the same.

His hair was a little messy from sleep, something Kuroo loved perhaps a bit too much considering the other always wanted to look ‘presentable’.

His eyes seemed a little tired, but honestly, being at university had that effect on everyone.

Hmm… was it his clothes?

No.  He was still wearing the same pajama’s from last night and it always made Daichi look that much softer.  Actually… focusing on that made Kuroo want to cuddle up with the man again, but he didn’t want to intrude upon his breakfa-...

Wait.

_ That’s  _ what was wrong!

On any given morning Kuroo’s breakfast of choice was a good few cups of coffee and maybe a bit of toast if he was feeling peckish.

Daichi went all out.

He’d make cheesy eggs with toast, bagels piled with cream cheese or peanut butter and jelly, if he was feeling lazy he would go with a bowl or two of his favourite cereal.

What he seen before him was a Daichi without a breakfast.  He had grabbed himself a glass of orange juice and… that was it.

That wasn’t like Daichi.

“Are you feeling alright?” Kuroo asked as he set his cup down.

Daichi glanced up from the table, the glass of orange juice still held in his hand.

“What?  Yes of course,” Daichi said, looking over at Kuroo curiously.  “Why do you ask?”

Kuroo nodded to the others choice of breakfast, quirking an eyebrow.  “In all the years I’ve known you, you have never gone without some sort of breakfast.  We literally have an entire cupboard dedicated to your cereal,” he teased, watching as Daichi’s cheeks flushed slightly.

“Well… maybe I just don’t feel like having breakfast this morning?” he shot back.

Kuroo’s smile fell away as he got that particular response.  While it was always fun to tease his boyfriend, there was something else happening here and he wasn’t going to let the man go without getting to the bottom of this.

“Maybe… but I don’t believe you,” Kuroo shot back, narrowing his eyes like a cat stalking its prey.

Daichi shifted a bit in his chair, recognizing that look and swallowing thickly.

“K-Kuroo, just… leave it,” Daichi said, already setting down his pseudo-breakfast as Kuroo followed suit and set down his coffee mug.

“You know I can’t do that, love.  And you know I have ways of getting what I want,” he warned, a wide cheshire cat grin already spreading across his features.

The world paused for a moment and then utter chaos erupted.

In a flash both men were out of their seats, one running for his life the other in hot pursuit.

“Leave me alone, Kuroo!” Daichi shouted as he ran toward the living room, socks slipping on the floor as he tried to dash around the sofa.

Kuroo could only smile as he easily started to catch up to his shorter boyfriend.

“Never!” he cried back, swiping at the back of Daichi’s shirt and only just missing him.

Daichi tore off back down the hallway toward their bedroom, hoping if he was quick enough he’d be able to shut the door on his menace of a partner!

He was not quick enough.

As soon as he spun around to shut the door, Kuroo was already making a mad dive for him and as his body collided with the shorter man they toppled over onto their bed.

“G-Get off, Kuroo!  It’s n-nothing! Please, just… leave it alo-nononon!  No, K-Kahaharoo!” Daichi yelped out in a giggle, his boyfriend settling to straddle his hips, pinning his partners hands under his knees and leaving the poor man vulnerable to searching fingers.

“Something is wrong, Dai... and you’re going to tell me.  Or we can do this the hard way,” he warned, his fingers already lightly resting against the mans sides and feeling the way they twitched even under the barely there contact.

Daichi gasped and shook his head, trying his hardest to look defiant.

“Nothing is wrong!” he tried to argue, tugging at his pinned hands and Kuroo could only look at him with mock sympathy.

“Suit yourself, Daichi,” he cooed and instantly started to skitter his fingers against his poor boyfriends sides.

For as defiant as Daichi was trying to be, he had always been weak against tickle attacks, something Kuroo adored and took advantage of far more than he probably should of.  So… it was only a matter of seconds before he got the result he was looking for.

“Stahahahap!” Daichi instantly cried, trying to shimmy this way and that to dislodge the fingers spidering against his sides and working up toward his lower ribs.

“You know how to get me to stop, Sa’amura,” Kuroo teased, his fingers finding his partners sensitive lower ribs and rubbing light circles against them, making Daichi arch up and snort.

Daichi was going to kill him when he got free, but for now all he could do was focus on the horrible, ticklish sensations running through his body.

“I-I’m no-ahahahat gonna tehehehell you!” he laughed, trying to buck Kuroo off of him, but finding no success.

Instead, Kuroo only laughed as he attempted to keep his seat and in the process his hands gripped a little higher up on Daichis ribs and the shorter male instantly fell into heavier laughter.

“Not there!  N-Nahahat thehehehere!!!” he squeaked out and Kuroo’s grin turned absolutely evil.

“Oh?  Is this a bad spot, Dai?” he cooed, his fingers vibrating against the mans upper ribs as his fingers tickled higher and higher before spidering against his underarms.

Daichi’s legs kicked out and he tried to draw his arms closer to his torso as he shook his head, ridiculous laughter now pouring out of him as Kuroo drove him insane with tickles.

“What?  It’s  _ not  _ a bad spot?  Then perhaps I should try somewhere else?” Kuroo murmured lightly, ceasing his tickling to move his fingers to rest against his partners trembling stomach.

Daichi instantly flushed and shook his head, this time something more was hidden behind his eyes then his fear of more tickling.

Kuroo paused then, merely resting his palms against his boyfriend’s stomach, the action only making Daichi flush more and turn his head away.

“Daichi?  Daichi look at me,” Kuroo urged gently, rubbing his hand gently against the mans belly and watching as Daichi’s cheeks and neck grew far more flushed then he would’ve thought possible.  

“Secrets don’t make friends, Daichi,” Kuroo tried again, offering a little smile toward the man and watching as the former Captain took a deep breath and finally turned his eyes back toward his own.

“It’s… last night… when we were fooling around and I laid on top of you… you said I was heavy,” Daichi whispered and Kuroo instantly felt the beginnings of guilt building up in his chest.

He remembered that moment, Daichi rolling them over to settle on top of him and then making that stupid comment, acting like he’d gotten the wind knocked out of him and just teasing the other.  Unfortunately he hadn’t realized that his words may have stung a little deeper then intended.

“I know I’m not as toned as I was in high school and… Bokuto offered to help me come up with a new fitness regime.  I… I didn’t think I’d gotten so out of shape, but… I guess I have let myself go a bit,” Daichi admitted, the embarrassment and shame that was etched across his face instantly making Kuroo feel like the worst human being in the world.

He brought his hands away from Daichi’s stomach, reaching up and cupping his boyfriends reddening cheeks, turning him to meet his gaze once more.

“You listen to me, Sawamura.  You are perfect. A solid 10. The most gorgeous human being in this world and don’t you  _ dare _ think you are any less than that because of something absolutely stupid I said,” the former Nekoma captain murmured, soothing his thumb over Daichi’s cheekbone.  “I was only teasing you, but I didn’t mean any of it. None of us look like we did in high school. But I could honestly care less if you gained weight, lost weight, stayed the same… you are still my Sa’amura and the man I adore.  But I will not stand for you skipping meals and trying to change yourself for me. If you want to do something for  _ you _ I will help however I can.  But you’re perfect to me, Dai.  I wouldn’t change a thing.”

The more Daichi listened the more the flush on his cheeks grew, though the shame that had been in his eyes slowly started to shift to a warmth he could feel deep in his chest.

“Thank you, Kuroo,” he murmured gently, turning his head to press a little kiss to one of the man’s palms and watching as the other started to blush a bit as well.  “And… I adore you too. Now… if I promise to eat a normal breakfast… will you let me go?” He smiled lightly up at the man, wriggling his fingers a bit for emphasis, but the look he got in return made him realize he wasn’t out of the woods yet.

A grin had started to retake Kuroo’s features and he quirked an eyebrow.  “Let you go? After hearing that I haven’t been giving your middle the love and attention it deserves?”

Daichi’s eyes instantly widened and he shook his head, watching as his boyfriend slowly pushed up his shirt, baring his stomach to whatever he had in store.

“Kuroo!  Kuroo Tetsurou if you do what I think you’re going to-stahahAHAP!”

Daichi never got to finish his warning as Kuroo had instantly ducked down, peppering his poor partners stomach in as many kisses and nuzzles as he could manage, instantly making the other man break out into a flurry of ridiculous giggles that he knew his boyfriend would never let him live down.

“Y-You’re a-ahaha m-MoAHAhahanster!”

“And you love it!”

“I do-DoHOHOn’t!”

“Do too!

“K-Kahaharoo!”


End file.
